Question: Rectangle $ABCD$ is 8 cm by 4 cm. $M$ is the midpoint of $\overline{BC}$ , and $N$ is the midpoint of $\overline{CD}$. What is the number of square centimeters in the area of region $AMCN$?

[asy]
draw((0,0)--(32,0)--(32,16)--(0,16)--cycle);
draw((0,16)--(16,0)--(32,8)--cycle);
label("$A$",(0,16),N);
label("$B$",(32,16),N);
label("$C$",(32,0),S);
label("$D$",(0,0),S);
label("$N$",(16,0),S);
label("$M$",(32,8),E);
[/asy]
Solution: The area of rectangle $ABCD$ is $(8\text{ cm})(4\text{ cm})=32$ square centimeters.  The area of triangle $ABM$ is $\frac{1}{2}(AB)(BM)=\frac{1}{2}(8\text{ cm})(2\text{ cm})=8$ square centimeters.  The area of triangle $ADN$ is $\frac{1}{2}(AD)(DN)=\frac{1}{2}(4\text{ cm})(4\text{ cm})=8$ square centimeters.  Subtracting these two triangles from the rectangle, we find that the area of quadrilateral $AMCN$ is $32\text{ cm}^2-8\text{ cm}^2-8\text{ cm}^2=\boxed{16}$ square centimeters.